Bite Marks
by WhiteRoseKonan
Summary: I never knew that getting involved with a vampire, such as Sasuke, would change my life forever. But it changed me for the better. He's my life. My love. "You belong to me Sakura." His fangs sunk into her neck...Review please. :D
1. Chapter 1

** Bite Marks :Prolouge:**

* * *

><p><em>'Bad idea walking to Konan's mansion party!' <em>Sakura thought, her heeled feet click-clacking down the sidewalk. Her white strapless gown flowed over her knees as the wind picked up, and Sakura's heart stopped.

Walking feet behind her.

_Following _her.

She quickened her pace, laughter evident behind her. Her fears were getting the better of her. She rounded a corner and moved to a dark alley. She slipped off her diamond studded heels and with them in her hand, ran and hid behind two semi-large garbage cans. Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly shut. The walking seized at the alley's opening. The foosteps started again, and Sakura muffled her trembling gasps of fear with her hand over her mouth. She glanced inbetween the two pieces of metal, and her eyes widened.

They were _**fucking**_HUGE. All tall and big muscled. Two had long knife like machetes in their hand, and the biggest, probably the leader, had a dagger of some sort. Sakura started to shake.

_'Calm down Sakura. CALM DOWN.' __**'How the FUCK, are WE suppose to calm down?' **_Her Inner self chimed. _**'Were about to get fucking raped, and possibly killed! I don't wanna die young!*fake cries*' **__'OH MY FUCKING GOD. SHUT UP. Jesus fucking CHRIST! Were both the same, nimrod!' __**'...' **_Sakura shook her head. Her "Inner Self", as her theropist calls it, was getting on her nerves. She turned her attention back to the behemoths standing 5 feet away from her. She sunk down on the cold cement more, her body shivering at the coldness. They all took one more glance, and started to walk back out of the alley. Sakura released a mental sigh of relief. Not for long...

_'RING!'_

_'RING!'_

"Oh shit..." Sakura sighed. "Konan, your fucking dead if I _live_." Sakura slipped on her heels and stood up, and just as she did, they turned back around and all laughed. Her phone kept ringing. She smashed it with her right diamond heel. _**'There goes money for another Droid, Sakura...' **_She narrowed her eyes at her Inner self, then at the men in front of her. Laughing as she tried to stand up to them. She flashed them all a glare, and took a stance. She wasn't in TaeKwonDo for 8 years for nothing. The leader ran at her, and Sakura smirked. She ducked when he threw a fist at her face, and roundhouse kicked him in the face, her 4 in. heel breaking his nose. He rolled back towards his men in a heap.

"You boys want some to?" She asked as she stared them down. "Well, come and get it!" She yelled. They ran at her full speed, their knives raised and ready for the kill. Sakura ran at them, and slid on the ground inbetween them. She flipped on her hands and flung her legs around, tripping them both. They fell and didn't show any movement of getting up. Sakura ran over to the garbage cans and grabbed her purse. She moved her fingers over her broken Droid, and found the memory card. Couldn't forget that. They could use it to their advantage and track her friends, or _her. _She threw it in her purse, and quickly ran pass the three men. Sakura was almost near the sidewalk, when a hand grabbed the back of her throat and threw her backwards. Sakura hit the wall so hard her head swam. Her vision blurred and she coughed. She looked up and saw the man grabbing her throat, and pinning her to the wall. Her lungs screamed for air. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

"You thought that you could get away?" He laughed. "We were gonna go easy on you, but you must like it the hard way." He smirked.

"Fuck...you..." Sakura breathed. The man scowled, and called for his two men who were getting up, limping. Sakura smirked. Their sure gonna feel the after effects later.

He pulled something from his pocket and Sakura heard a 'click'. To her horror, it was a gun. A gun pointed to the side of her head. She felt tears come to her thick lashes, and they streamed down her cheeks. The man chuckled.

"Any last words before I blow your head off into oblivion." He said. Sakura kicked him in the groin. HARD. He groaned and loosened his grip on her throat. She breathed, and screamed. As loud as her lungs would let her.

"Somebody help me! Please!" She screamed, her tears coming out faster. The man regained his composure, and tightened his grip on her neck. Sakura gasped. He cocked the gun to her head once more.

"Say goodbye." He said.

"No...!" Sakura screamed. The man was thrown off her, and Sakura fell to the ground. She clutched her neck, regaining her breathing. She flinched when the leader was thrown in front of her, and her eyes widened. Someone was saving her. Someone was helping her... Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked around for her savior. It was pitch black in the alley, the only light being the streetlights that aluminated a blueish glow in the alley. Sakura sat up, and tried to get up. She lost it. Darkness overtook her, and she fell. The last thing she saw was spiky black hair and red eyes with three black tomoes. Her eyes closed, and she was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Here's the prolouge. :) Chapter 1 will be up when I get some reviews on how this story will go, and if anybody wants me to continue it. :3 The next chapter will be longer. Sakura wakes up to a mysterious place, and her savior. The infamous Sasuke Uchiha. AKA: Hot ass vampire. Till next chapter, ja ne! ;D<strong>

**-WhiteRoseKonan**


	2. Chapter 2

** Bite Marks Chapter 1: A Thankyou**

* * *

><p>Emerald green eyes opened slowly, flinching when the lack of sunlight was needed. Sakura tried to move her body, but was unable. Then she remembered everything.<p>

Walking to Konan's, getting followed, dark alleyway, footsteps and laughter, phone ringing, smashing of said phone(Sakura flinched at breaking her brand new phone.), kicking some ass, getting thrown, a gun cocked to her head ready to blow her brains when the trigger was pulled, and then being saved...

Sakura sat up abruptly and flinched. Her head pounded like hell. Her throat felt hoarse and raw. It hurt to swallow. She took in her surroundings and it was dark. The only light coming in at all, was the little line coming from the bottom of the door on her far right. Sakura felt around for a switch and when she did, turned on the lights. She looked around the room. It was a fairly large room for whoever lived here. There was a closet in the middle with a large mirror next to it. Two dressers were next to the bed, one each next to the single large window with closed black satin drapes. The walls were black and the carpet a dark blood red-burgandy color. The bed Sakura was on, was made for a king themself. It had red satin sheets, and large black pillows, all labeled with an '_S' _sewn into with red lace. Sakura traced the _'S'_ and wondered who lived here. Hopefully the person who saved her was a nice man or women. She hoped to Kami, it wasn't a phedophile. She grimaced. Sakura slid off the bed, and went to the mirror to look at her shitty appearance.

Her hair was in diseray and a tangled mess. Her skin was deathly pale. Her mascara and eyeliner smeared with little black lines running down her cheeks. She compared herself to the _Grudge. _Then she looked down at herself. An oversized black T-shirt was hung on her tiny curvy body. It stopped 3 inches over her butt. She blushed, and grabbed it. She tried making it longer. Stretching it at least. Didn't work. She sighed. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed her breasts and private areas. Thank Kami...They were nice enough to respect her privacy, and leave her undergarments on. She sighed and turned to go back to the bed.

"Fuck my life..." She whispered. Something red caught her eyes. She turned her body, and glanced behind at the mirror. On the back of the shirt on the collar was a fan type of symbol. It was white on the top, and red on the bottom. She moved her hand over her shoulder and felt it. It was unique nonetheless. It reminded her of the Pepsi symbol. She heard footsteps coming to the door, and it opened, revealing her mysterious saver at last.

He was tall and lean, but muscled. His arms and chest showed that much. The black tank-top, and grey sweats he wore. His black hair was spiked in the back in an odd way. _**'Chicken's ass.' **_Inner snickered. Sakura felt a smile coming onto her face, but kept it down. His bangs framed his face. What spiked her interest most about him was his eyes. Dark, obsidian, onyx black pools of wonder. _Excitement._ Sakura blushed and hung her head. A smirk came to her savior's face.

"I see your up." His dark, sexy voice rang in her ears. Sakura looked up at him. Onyx met Emerald. They stayed like that for awhile, until Sakura spoke.

"Y-Yes..." She whispered, her throat still raw.

"Hn." He said. He walked into the room, and up to Sakura. He passed her, and into the closet. He grabbed what looked like a shirt, pants, and boxers. He closed the closet, and handed her the items.

"Bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left. A towel is already in there." He said. Sakura nodded. He was going to walk out of the room until Sakura stopped him.

"Wait! What...W-What is your name?" She asked. He smirked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said. Sakura nodded. That explained the _'S' _on the pillows.

"S-Sakura Haruno." She said in return. He nodded, and walked out. Sakura hesitated for a moment, and walked out of the room, bee lining to the bathroom. Once inside, she locked the door, and set the clothes on the bathroom counter. The bathroom reminded her of his bedroom almost. Black glossy tiles, black walls, and red drapes on the window. Just reversed. She took off the T-shirt and her undergarments. She turned on the water till steam filled the bathroom, and stepped in. The water rained over her like a waterfall. She looked around for some soap and shampoo. Finding said things, Sakura lathered her hair and played and popped the bubbles that floated around her. She giggled. She finished with her hair and found some body wash. It smelled really good from her perspective. She washed her body and rinsed it off. Turning off the water, Sakura got out and wrapped the black towel around herself.

"He must really like black. Either that or he's emo." She said. Her voice was coming back. Slowly, but surely. She picked up the shirt and bra and underwear, and threw them into the hamper. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind washing three things. Sakura dried herself and put the T-shirt over her head. Once again, she swam in it. Oversized, but longer. This time stopping a little past her knees. She slipped on the black boxers that he'd given her. The T-shirt covered them. She looked at the sweatpants. There was no need for them. She would just put them on his bed. She dried her shoulder length hair, and combed her fingers through it. She dried around her eyes, removing any stuck makeup. He must've thought she was a freak for looking like a deathly ill kid. Good thing it came off easy. The warm water brough back the color to her skin. She was now her porcelain-skin-colored-self again. She unlocked the door and walked back to his bedroom. She set the pants on his bed and turned to walk back out. Not before bumping into someone. She looked up and blushed. He smirked down at her.

"S-Sorry." She got redder. He leaned down, his lips brushing her ear.

"Watch where your going." He said. His smirk was still on his face. Sakura's ears practically burned, and she was sure that her face resembled that of a tomato. She walked pass Sasuke and down the hall.

_Sasuke's POV_

Damn, she smelled _**good**__. _Just her walking by me, made me want to lose control. Push her up against the wall and take her there. But I had to stay calm. I'm an Uchiha. I have my pride, and well...I'm a vampire. The most feared creature to humans. In their perspectives of us being _'myths'_, were bloodsucking, garlic and silver hating freaks. And the sun is our enemy. But this girl...She intrigues me.

_Regular POV_

Sakura got into the living room, and she remembered.

"Aw, SHIT!" She yelled. She heard running, and Sasuke came into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She blushed, and scratched the back of her head.

"Got a cell phone? I kinda stepped and broke mine back in that alley..." She giggled. Her eyes widened. "My purse." She said. She slumped and fell to her knees, her head hung in defeat.

"My keys, driver's liscence, credit card, and memory card was in there...Aw fuck." She sulked. There was shuffling, and something tapped her still wet hair. She looked up with puppy dog eyes. Sasuke held her purse in front of her. Her eyes gleamed with tears, and she got up and hugged him. He was frozen _stiff. _She took ahold of her Gucci purse from his fingers, and hugged him tighter. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Your welcome...?" He said. He was never good with comforting or the emotional stress of a girl's personal belongings. Sakura let go and blushed.

"Sorry for hugging you, uh...Sasuke-kun." Sakura bit her tongue. _**'Nice going girl. Now he thinks you have the hots for him. But hey, he's sexy and I'm down with it!' **_Inner said happily. Sakura grabbed her Inner self in her mind, and locked her in a cage with ductape on her mouth. Sasuke's lips tugged upwards and his smirk came back.

"Nothing much, Sakura-_chan._" Sasuke emphisized the _'chan'_. Sakura's face was so red, Sasuke had to hold in a chuckle.

"Y-Yeah, I mean yes! Uh, can I call my friend...? She must be worried that I didn't show for the party..." Sakura said sadly. Sasuke looked at her, and went to grab his phone. He tossed it to Sakura, who clumsily caught it, and dialed her friend's number. It rang and rang.

"Konan, please pick up..." Sakura groaned. Sasuke watched her.

_"Hello?" _Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Konan.?"

_"S-Sakura? Where were you last night! I was so worried! I was about to send Pein and Deidara to look for you..."_

"Well...I was on my way, and got attacked by these men...And well I was almost killed...But I was saved and woke up in the person's house." She said sitting on the floor.

_"Did he __**touch **__you? Cuz' if he did, I will raise all Hell and kick his teeth in and rip his penis off!"_

Sakura sweatdropped and looked at Sasuke, who was clutching his crotch, trying not to think about getting _that _part of him ripped off. He _needed _that part for a reason.

"U-Uh, no he didn't...And Konan...Your on speaker...He can hear you..." Sakura's face was red with embarrassement at her best friend's rambling. There was silence.

_"*Nervous Laugh* Ah...Tell him I'm sorry. I didn't mean it by that." _Sakura looked at Sasuke. He was loosening his grip on his Ahem male part, and nodding.

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes at his language. To her, only knowing him for about 45 minutes, 'Hn' meant yes, no, maybe, ok, or I-don't-want-my-penis-ripped-off?Sure,...Let's go with that...

"Uh, Konan, I could be over in an hour? All I need to do really, is get my stuff, and a ride to your house..." She glanced at Sasuke. He sighed and nodded.

_"Is he bringing you?"_

"Yes."

_"Ok, good. I don't care if it's daylight out. Your not walking alone EVER again. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Pein had to cuddle me, so I would calm down."_

At this, Sakura felt bad. Tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Konan...", Sakura sobbed. "I was so scared...I need to buy a new phone, and I'm mentally and physically destroyed..." Sakura said. Tears ran down her cheeks, spotting the floor as they dripped off her chin. Sasuke sat in front of her and wiped the tears away. He hugged her close to him. She sniffed.

"K-Konan...I'll seen you in an hour..."

_"Ok...Be careful Sakura. Love u."_

"Love u too, sis..." Sakura dropped the phone, and Sasuke closed his phone.

Sakura hugged him close, while sobs still racked her body. She let go, and looked at Sasuke, her eyes red. He stared back at her.

"You wanna leave now?" He asked. Sakura nodded. Sasuke got up, and walked down the hall. He came back out with her dress folded neatly. Sakura took it, and went back into the bathroom to grab her undergarments. She hid them under her dress. Even though a lot of males have seen her body, Sakura was still self-conscious about herself.

"H-Have a bag?" Sasuke nodded, and came back with a drawstring bag. Sakura put her dress and undergarments in it. She put the bag in her purse. Sasuke came back with her baby's. Her expensive diamond studded heels. She slipped them happily on. An oversized T-shirt, boxers, and heels? The _perfect _match. Note sarcasm. Sasuke picked up his keys and phone. He went down the hall and came back with Converse on his feet, and a leather jacket on. He handed a black hooded jacket to Sakura, who took it and zipped it on. It hugged her curves, and made the T-shirt look not so big. Purse in her hand and heels on, Sakura followed Sasuke out of the apartment, and to a parking lot. He walked up to a black Viper, and pushed a button on his padded key. The doors slid upwards, and Sakura's jaw almost hit the floor. She got in, not before commenting, "Nice car." Sasuke smirked at the comment, and started the car. Sakura buckled herself in, as did Sasuke. They drove out of the parking lot, and into the city.

"Where to?" Sasuke asked.

"City outskirts. Shady Green's neighborhood. 13 Farrah Street. House number 435. Golden gated, and an all white house." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded, and drove faster. Sasuke took the highway, and went _Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift _on Suna Highway. Drifting through people like it was nothing, and the whole ride was _smooth. _They made it to the neighborhood and Konan's house in no time. The pulled up to the gate and a voice popped up from the gate.

_"Name?" _It asked. Sakura leaned over Sasuke, her sent filling his nostrils. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. He ground his teeth together, making sure his fangs didn't shoot out of his gums.

"Sakura Haruno. AKA: Deadly Blossom." She smiled. The box chimed in.

_"Welcome Sakura. Enjoy your stay." _The gate said. The gates opened, and Sasuke drove up to the front of the house. As Sakura was unbuckling herself, Konan ran out of the house. Sakura opened the door and ran to her friend. Hugging her, Sakura let tears come. Konan was like her sister. They let go, and dried their tears. Sakura turned towards the car.

"Konan, this is Sasuke." Sakura said. Konan bent down, and waved.

"Nice to meet you." Konan said. Sasuke nodded.

"Same." He grabbed a piece of paper, and held it out. Sakura took it. On it, was his number and address. Sakura looked at him.

"Call me when you get home safely. I owe you. Call me and I'll be right over." Sakura nodded and grabbed her purse. She hesitated, but Sakura leaned back into the car and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Thankyou." She smiled. Sasuke smirked.

"Bye Sakura." The door closed, and Sasuke zoomed out of the gate. Konan glanced at Sakura.

"What was that about? You got the hots for him?" Sakura looked at her shocked.

"What him? Sasuke? No, No! It was just a thankyou kiss." She blushed sheepishly. Konan didn't buy it, but motioned for Sakura to come into the house. When they were inside, Sakura let out a big sigh.

"Tobi!" She yelled. Screaming was followed by and then laughter occurred. An orange masked blob jumped Sakura and hugged her. She giggled.

"Tobi was so worried about Sakura-chan! Wahhhh!" He cried. Sakura giggled.

"I'm glad I'm alive." She said before walking up the stairs to Konan's room, Tobi holding Sakura's hand, and Konan following behind. Sakura looked at the paper and smiled.

_'Thankyou, Sasuke.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shizznit, my fingers are numb! :3 It was fun writing this chapter. I read it over and fixed anything that needed to be fixed. :3 Reviews please!<strong>

**-WhiteRoseKonan**


	3. Chapter 3

** Bite Marks Chapter 2: Suspicions**

* * *

><p>After hours of being at Konan's house, and talking about Sasuke and the incident, Sakura decided it was time to go home. Pein volunteered to drive her home. Sakura said a quick goodbye to him, and took the elavator up to her luxury apartment. <em>'C'mon get there faster elavator. I'm having a bad feeling...I need to see Sasuke...' <em>She thought. The doors opened, and Sakura looked both ways. She halled ass to her door and opening it, reached for her phone.

_'Oh right...I'm the dumbass who had to step on it...fml.' _She closed her door and all the lights came on. She walked to her balcony with her wireless house phone in hand, and Sasuke's number in the other. She dialed the number and waited. Her heart was hammering so hard against her ribcage, she was afraid it would fly out.

_"Hn, Hello?"_

Here was her moment. _'Stop shaking Sakura! Get yourself together!'_

"S-Sasuke? It's Sakura..." She blushed bright red.

_"Hn, what is it? You home?"_

"Y-Yes."

_"Address."_

"689 Cherry Street Apartments. 25th Floor, room number 34." She figited with his shirt she still had on. She could practically _feel _him smirk over the phone. It was making her heart do flips.

_"I'm leaving now. Keep your door locked, don't answer the phone." _Click. He hung up.

"Talk about overprotective..." Sakura's eyes widened. What was wrong with him? He sounded so...so, _possessive. _Like he _**needed **_to be there. Sakura put the phone on the dock and sat on her couch. She looked around. Everything was in place. Nobody broke in or trashed her stuff. Everything seemed perfect. That's what bothered Sakura.

A couple minutes later, a knock was at Sakura's door. She nervously glanced at the door, then back at the tv. She turned down the volume and crept to the door. She looked through the peep hole. She mentally sighed. Sasuke. She opened the door.

"H-Hi." She blushed, opening the door more for him to walk in. He stepped in. He kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him wide-eyed.

"W-What was that-"

"You did it to me. Just returning the favor." He smirked. Sakura hesitantly nodded and closed her door. Sasuke lounged on the couch while Sakura made some dinner.

_'RING!'_

_'RING!'_

_'RI-'_

Sakura picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"..."_

"Hello?"

_"..."_

"He-"

_"Is he with you...?" _Who the fuck was this?

"W-Who is this?" Sakura asked, nervous.

_"I'm an old friend...Let's just say, I know much more about him than you do."_

"What are you t-talking about?" Sakura started to get freaked out.

_"The boy...The Uchiha. He's a v-"_ The line was cut. Sakura looked from the phone cord and followed the trail. Sasuke had the end of the cord in his hand. His eyes were menacing...He looked upset.

"Who was that?" He growled. Sakura gaped.

"I don't know...He said something about y-you being something, but before he was going to say it, the line was cut..." Sakura said. She took a step back. Something was wrong. _Very wrong. _Sasuke seethed.

"Don't pick up that phone again." He ordered. Sakura nodded. She didn't look at him. She was confused, freaked out, and very unaware that a vampire was in her house. Sakura turned around and sighed. She started cutting up carrots, when she didn't notice the knife getting closer to her finger.

"Ouch! Ow, ow, OW!" Sakura whined holding her finger. The knife fell to the floor. Sakura turned and didn't have time to react. She was between the wall and Sasuke. She flinched, and looked up. What she saw next, horrified her. Sasuke's eyes weren't the black onyx abyss that she saw before. They were replaced by blood red eyes. With black tomoes.

..._The last thing she saw was spiky black hair and red eyes with three black tomoes..._

Those _eyes..._The ones that haunted her that night...Glowing so brightly, but surrounded by blackness...

Sasuke was breathing heavely over Sakura's form. He felt his fangs protrude from his gums and throb with the need for blood. Sakura's _blood._ _'I will NOT bite her. As much as her blood tempts me...I NEED to get away.' _Sasuke looked into her eyes.

"I need to go..." He said. Sakura's eyes widened. He walked to the door.

"No! Wait!" Sakura grabbed his arm.

"What is wrong with you Sasuke? Why did your eyes turn...red?" He didn't look at her.

"Bye Sakura." He walked out.

Sakura stood there, dumbfounded...What had just happened? What was wrong with him. The speed of him pushing her to the wall...and those...those red eyes. Sakura felt tears stream down her cheeks.

"Sasuke...what are you?" She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter 2. Sorry if it seems kinda rushed. D: I love the reviews I have gotten so far. :3 Thankyou very much. *Hands out cookies and Pocky* x3 In the next chapter, Sakura trys to find out what Sasuke is. Stay tuned...! :D I promise, that the next chapter will be longer with all the details of Sasuke, and Sakura finding out what he is.<strong>

**-**_**WhiteRoseKonan**_


	4. Chapter 4

** Bite Marks Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't sleep that night. She layed on her bed, crying. Her tears didn't stop till her eyes got heavy and puffy with the need for sleep. She finally fell into a deep sleep, thinking about the boy she just met, and who had just walked up and out of her life.<p>

_Sasuke..._

_Next Morning_

Sakura awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. She yawned and scratched her messy hair. Walking to the phone and picking it up, Sakura let out a another tired yawn.

"*Yawn* Hello?" She rubbed her eyes, ridding them of sleep.

_"Sakura?" _

"Konan? H-Hey...What's um...what's up?" Sakura asked. There was a pause.

_"Sakura, what happened? What did he do?" _

"What are y-you talking about...?"

_"Hidan's friend lives in the same apartment as you, he calls me saying that he heard crying coming from your room. What did __**he **__do? I swear if he hurt you, I-"_

"Konan...He didn't hurt me...He just walked out. We got into a fight, and he...-" Sakura choked on a sob. She felt fresh tears coming to her eyes.

_"I'm coming over."_

"But-" Click. She hung up. Sakura sighed and hung her head low. Sometimes, she just wished she didn't have friends. Maybe because they could act crazy,...and backstab you...

20 minutes later, Konan was banging on Sakura's door, and Sakura let her in. Konan looked at her best friend. Sakura's hair was in tangles and disaray, her cheeks were slightly pale, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I swear to fucking god Sakura...When I'm done with him...He's going to **regret **hurting you." Konan growled. Sakura sniffed and looked at her friend.

"I-I'll go get ready." Sakura said. Konan nodded and sat on her couch, turning on the tv and watching reruns of _The Real World._

Sakura first got a shower. She let her tears come more out, mixing with the water. She didn't know what she did. He just left...She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. Closing her bedroom door, Sakura dropped her towel and looked through her clothes. She felt dark and depressed. Why not dress it? She picked out some clothes her old friend Temari gave her years ago. Speaking of Temari, she would have to call her later...

Sakura decided on a long sleeved black off the shoulder top. It had Sakura's favorite band on the back. Slipknot. It was the pentagram and the original Slipknot logo. She smiled. She had to find her CD's soon. Next was white ripped skinny jeans. Sakura took out black and white striped tights for underneath. She put on a black thong and a black strapless bra. She slipped on her top, making sure her top was placed right. Next was the tights then the skinny jeans. She brushed her almost waist long hair and took two bobby pins and pinned the front of her hair back. She rummaged through her hoard of shoes, and picked out a nice pair of black heels. They had little broken hearts on them. She quickly applied some eyeliner, and brushed her teeth, heading out to the room, she yelled to Konan,

"I'm ready Konan! I'll be out in a minute!" She heard a "Ok!" and grabbed her purse. Sakura check to make sure everything was set in place. She picked up Sasuke's address and gripped it tightly. She felt tears coming to her eyes, but kept them down. She would find out today. Find out, what was wrong with him.

"I'm going to make you tell me, Sasuke. Whatever it takes." Sakura walked out of her room once again and went to the door where Konan was waiting. They went to the elevator and took it down to the main lobby. Walking out into the parking lot, Sakura got in Konan's car, and they drove to Sasuke's. The closer they got,...the harder Sakura's heart pounded, and the painful squeezing was unbearable. When Konan stopped, Sakura swore that she could feel her heart stop then restart. She slowly got out, and walked up the steps to the big door. She timidly knocked and waited for a response. A maid opened the door. She was middle-aged.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is, S-Sasuke Uchiha in...?" Sakura choked on her words. Every second was killing her that she didn't see him. She just wanted to see him, get this stupid little secret hiding thing over with, and hopefully be friends...or a couple...? Her breath hitched at that word. Couple...Her and Sasuke...Sasuke and her...Differences, but she didn't care.

"Yes he is. Up in his room." She held the door open, letting Sakura and Konan in. The nurse showed them up the stairs, and led her to his room.

"Just knock first, and he'll open the door." She smiled and walked away. Sakura looked at her friend. Konan was seething. She had a scowl on her face, and her eyes burned with 'ripping-Sasuke Uchiha's-dick-**OFF**.' Sakura knocked and shuffling was heard. The door opened and Sakura looked up. Sasuke looked at her wide-eyed. He coughed in his hand.

"Sakura, what are you doing here...?" He asked. Sasuke didn't have time to react. Konan had her hand around his throat and other on his ahem, lower part might I add...Squeezing TIGHTLY. Sasuke twitched. He growled at Konan.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said irritated. Konan smirked and shoved Sasuke up against the wall.

"You hurt my best friend. I said that if you hurt her, I would castrate you. Now fucking fix it, or I WILL!" She rose her voice. Sasuke pushed her off him, forgetting that she had her hand down there. He groaned.

"Let go." He demanded. She tightened her grib to excruciating. He tightened his hands into fists.

"Fix it, and I will.-"

"Konan." Sakura chimed in. "Let him go. I'll handle it." Sakura trembled nervously. Konan gave him one more tight squeeze as a warning, and let go. She sat down on the floor, and Sakura walked into Sasuke's room. Sasuke closed the door. She sat on his bed, and glanced at him. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"...Why are you here...?" He said. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm here to know about you. Like last night and when you saved me...Your eyes were red with these weird black things." She said. Sasuke looked at her.

"Fuck..." He whispered. He looked at her.

"I can't tell you anything Sakura...It's against the rules." Sakura's tears fell down her cheeks. She turned to him.

"Why? What rules! I wanna know about you! Why can't you tell me!" She pleaded.

"Sakura I can't-"

"Yes you can!" She yelled at him. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"SAKURA, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! I **CAN'T**." Sakura looked at him wide-eyed. She got out of his grip and backed up till she hit the wall. She put her hand in her purse and pulled out something that made Sasuke's heart clench. A gun. Was she SERIOUS?

"Sakura! What the-"

"STOP. If you won't tell me, I'll, I'll s-shoot myself." She put the gun to her head. Sasuke got up so fast Sakura didn't see him. He grabbed the gun from her hand and threw it across the room. He was pushed up against her, the wall and him trapping her in. She looked up at him. There they were. Blood. Red. Eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Y-Your e-eyes...Sasuke what _are _you..." She trailed off. Sasuke dropped his head next to her neck. Her scent filled him. His fangs betrayed him and shot from his gums. They elonged, sharp tips shining. He lifted his head slowly and met her gaze, his fangs showing.

"Sakura...I'm...I'm a-"

"N-No...No! Vampires don't exist. Th-They don't! Sasuke is this some sick j-joke?" Sakura looked frightened. His eyes filled with hurt. He didn't want to see her hurt or afraid. Of him.

"Sakura...I'm not joking...It's real. I'm real. I'm a vampire." He said. Sakura gently pushed him off her, and walked past him. She stood like that for awhile till the words came.

"W-Was...Was that what you were hiding from me...? I've only known you for 2 days, but I feel like I've known you for years..." Sakura said. She turned to look at him, wonder in her eyes. Sasuke sighed shakingly. This was something he was going to regret, and pay for later. He walked up to Sakura and looked at her.

"Sakura..." She looked at him.

"Sasuke, what-" He cut her off with a kiss. Sakura was shocked. He was kissing her. He was a 'vampire', then this. Sakura broke the kiss and let go.

"Sasuke, what is the meaning of this...? I feel like I've-" Pain shot through Sakura's head and she fell to her knees, clutching her head. She let out a loud cry. Thank KAMI for sound proof walls and a door.

"What,...What-Ah!" Another wave of pain shot through Sakura's head. Sasuke crouched in front of her. She glanced up, wincing from the pain. Her green eyes were now a bright orange/red color. She opened to speak, but the only thing that came out was the sighting of fangs.

"Sakura, your a vampire. Your past has been erased from your memories. I restored them." Sakura looked at him with more shock.

"V-Vampire. What did you-"

"You were once my mate and a vampire. I never remembered you until I kissed you. My memories were blocked, but when I saved you...I felt like I'd known you. I lost you once...But I won't again."

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke put her in his lap, and tilted her head.

"I have to make sure you don't die from re-changing...," Sasuke said. "I have to bite you." Sakura nodded feeling tears coming to her eyes. Her life would change forever from now on.

"You belong to me Sakura." His fangs sunk into her neck...

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! OH MY MUDKIPZ! Thankyou ALL for the positive reviews I got. I loved how everybody is liking the story so far. :DDD And also, if anything in this chapter confused you, please let me know. I will fix it up, and the rest will be explained clearly in chapter 4. The next chapter will be about Sakura and Sasuke's past. Till the next chapter, review please, and ja ne! :3<strong>

**-**_**WhiteRoseKonan**_


	5. Chapter 5

** Bite Marks Chapter 4: Lost Memories**

* * *

><p>Sakura gasped as Sasuke bit her neck, drawing blood from her petite form. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her body tensed.<p>

"Don't tense," Sasuke said on her neck. "The more you tense, the more you'll excite me..." He said. Sakura felt a red hue form across her cheeks and calmed herself. Sasuke took as much as his body wanted. Even though she was _once _a vampire, if Sasuke took too much blood, Sakura would die. He broke away after he started to hear Sakura's heartbeat weaken. Her head fell on his shoulder. She breathed deeply.

"I...feel...weak..." She said sleepy. Sasuke looked down at her. He picked her up and set her on his bed. She sat up and put her head in the palm of her hand. She glanced at Sasuke with half-lidded eyes.

"How long...how long will it take for me to completely change?" Sasuke paused for a moment before answering.

"Well...it depends. The first time, over a century ago, it took four days. Fever for one day, and excruciating pain for the rest." He said. Sakura nodded.

"Great...More fucking pain...CHA! FUCK THAT!" Sakura stood up quicker than Sasuke could blink. She felt full of energy. Then just as she felt full of energy, she felt weak and fell back on the bed. Sasuke got on the bed and looked at her, smirking. She glared at him.

"You shouldn't of did that. That will just make the change worse." Sasuke chuckled. Sakura growled. A panther like growl. Sasuke looked at her. **'Sexy as fuck. Kitty got CLAWZ.' **Oh crap. His inner self. The very _perverted_ side of him. _'What the fuck do you want?' _**'That nice piece of ass over there. *Smirks* We should get to business.' **Sasuke felt like he was being pulled into a cage. He pushed his mind out. _'Fuck that. .MINE.' _**'Oooh, posessive much? Haha!' **_'Fuck off...'_ He looked back at Sakura. His fangs retreated, and were now regular looking canines. His eyes went back to their normal onyx.

"In a few minutes, your going to fall asleep and images, mostly like a picture flick will go throughout your mind. It will show you your REAL past Sakura, and not the waisted fake memories implanted into you. But you will see how your real life went with me, and your other friends, who still think or _thought _that your...dead." He said. Sakura looked at him.

"Like who...?" She asked. Sasuke gulped. She would probably flip.

"Konan..." Sakura's eyes went wide-eyed.

"Yes. She knew who you were all the time, but she never told me...She and the rest of her friends are vampires. Including my brother, Itachi." Sakura stared at him.

"Itachi is your BROTHER?" She said, amazed and a little shocked. Sasuke blinked.

"Well...Duh. Same last name, resemblance? You should of known when you first met me Sakura." He said. Sakura turned red.

"S-Sorry." She said. Sasuke continued.

"Naruto, Hinata, Temari and her brothers Kankuro and Gaara." Sakura smiled.

"Temari huh? Haven't seen her in 6 years. Same with Kankuro and Gaara. Gaara prolly misses me. I was his first friend. I lost contact with them. I miss them..." She said sadly. Sasuke pulled her into an embrace, her on his lap, his arms wrapped around her. She looked up at him. He smirked.

"You can see them later, after this thing is done." He said. Sakura nodded. She started to feel a little dizzy. She looked up at Sasuke, whose eyes turned glowing red.

"It has begun Sakura..."

_Flashback_

_It was the 1900s. Everybody walked around doing their own business. People delivered packages by horse-and-buggy. One girl stood out amongst them all. She had shamrock eyes and the lightest shade of pink hair. She was wearing a Victorian style dress. Black corset top with pink lace and stitching. It showed a good amount of cleavage. The skirt part was ruffled and cut up on the left side, showing a good amount of skin. The dress was off shoulder type, and the sleeves were tight and stopped at her fingertips, looping around her middle fingers. She wore black type boots that wrapped around her thigh and stopped at her knee. She walked amongst the people, the spring breeze blowing her shoulder length hair(It was short at the time). She stopped at the steps of a compound and noticed the guards. She greeted them, and they let her through. She walked up the steps and slid the door open. She took off her shoes and walked down one of the long halls to the greeting room. Once she was there, Sakura greeted her parents. She sat down on one of the pillows and greeted her father._

_"Good morning Sakura. I'm sure your morning has been going well?" Her father Light said. She smiled._

_"It has father. I'm enjoying the breeze of the new weather." She said. Her mother put a bowl in front of them and filled them with rice. Sakura picked up her chopsticks and bowed._

_"Arigatou." Sakura said, and dug in. The rice was tasty, and the dango dumplings were even better. When Sakura finished, there was a knock at the door. Her mother got up from washing the dishes and went to the door. The person had a parchment._

_"Mrs. Jade Haruno?" She nodded. _

_"A letter from the Uchiha's." He said. She took the parchment from him, and bowed and walked out of the house. Sakura looked at her mother._

_"What is it mother? What do the Uchiha's want?" She said. Her mother opened the envelope and read it's contents. She handed it to Sakura._

_"It's an invitation to an annual party." She smiled. Sakura read over the letter._

_**Dear fellow friends,**_

_**We invite you to our annual party held for the celebration of one of our heir's coming of age. We invite you to come and celebrate the party to honor our son Sasuke Uchiha, the latest heir to the Uchiha's, turning 18. He has become a young man, and we honor him for being a wonderful adaption to the Uchiha's. We welcome that you please come, and enjoy yourself. We can introduce your daughter Sakura to Sasuke. Maybe get them to know each other very well, and one day make a family. We will hear from you in a week's time on your deciscion.**_

_**-The Uchiha's-**_

_Sakura was practically red by the time she hit the 'Introduce herself to this Sasuke'. She had no intrest in looking for a man, yet alone a husband! She was only 16! She would be 17 in another month, and this party wasn't until July... That was 5 months away. She had met the Uchiha's but never knew that they had a second son. She met the eldest, Itachi Uchiha. But never knew he had a younger brother. Itachi was 23 from her knowledge, and he never said anything about a younger brother...That's...weird._

_Sakura handed the letter back to her mother and got up. Her parents looked at her._

_"Sakura. Where are you going?" She smiled._

_"Oh just going out for a little walk." She lied. In actuality, she was going to the Uchiha compound, to get a glimpse at this Sasuke Uchiha. _

_She ran to the Uchiha compound and hit behind a bush. She glanced through the leaves and saw two guards. Two guards? Really! Sakura ran out of the bushes and through some trees. Once she hit the wall of the compound, she slipped between the fence, and up to one of the windows, crouched down in another bush. She rose her head slowly, and glanced in. Her eyes rose to the figure sitting on the bed, looking at a scroll. He had black hair with a tint of blue in it. His hair stood up in an odd style, much like the rear-end of a chicken. Sakura giggled quietly. His head snapped up, and Sakura gasped. She quickly ducked down in the bush and clasped her hand over her mouth. She crouched down lower into the bush, the twigs and thorns poking her painfully. Sakura winced. The window was open so she felt like a dumbass for not noticing. _

_The boy looked out the window and growled._

_"I know your there. Show yourself." He said. Sakura blushed. His voice was very attractive. She slowly rose and when she was fully standing, her nose was inches from his chest. She turned a darker shade of red and looked up. Black abyss. Darkness pooled in those eyes. Wow. He was the MOST attractive man she had ever seen. _

_"I-I...uh-"_

_"Haruno?" She looked at him again._

_"Y-Yes...? S-Sakura Haruno." She said. He smirked._

_"I've heard some stuff about you. I'm Sauske Uchiha." He said. Sakura looked at him. _

_**'Sasuke Uchiha? So this IS Itachi's BROTHER?' **__Her mind/inner self said. Sakura looked at him._

"_It's...It's nice to meet you." She smiled. Sasuke smirked. _

_"Come in." He said. Sakura got through the window, and sat on the floor. He sat in front of her._

_"Might as well get to know each other, ne?" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. The first thing Sakura said, caught Sasuke far off._

_"D-Do you have...a girlfriend?"_

Pickflicks flew past Sakura's mind like a tornado. The next flick was the after party. Sasuke and her were sitting on the balcony, feet hanging from 30 feet.

_Sakura was in a beautiful strapless black dress. Red roses were imprinted around the waist, and her bare feet hung off the balcony. She hummed to the music that was playing inside. Sakura looked at Sasuke, smiling._

_"Sasuke." Sakura said._

_"Hn."_

_"I'm glad were friends," She said. "I never thought that I would meet someone like you." She said. Sasuke looked at her, pain in his eyes. She noticed._

_"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked._

_"I have a secret..." He said. Sakura giggled._

_"We all have secrets silly. C'mon, it can't be that bad." She said. Sasuke turned his head away from her. _

_"I'm...I'm a vampire." He said. Sakura gaped at him._

_"Come again...?" _

_"Vampire." He said. Sakura looked at him. _

_"Show me then. Fangs, red eyes, I need proof...?" Sakura said. _

_Sasuke sighed and imagined rivers of blood. Sweet, red blood. His fangs protruded from his gums and his eyes turned red. Three black tomoes in each. He turned to her._

_"See...I'm a freak..." He said. Sakura put her finger in front of her, and poked one of his fangs._

_"No your not." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her._

_"Don't lie...Don't lie to me!" He yelled. Sakura jumped. She winced at the tone of his voice. He was serious...DEAD serious. Sakura gulped._

_"I'm not lying Sasuke...I'm not." She caressed his cheek. "I love you." He froze. His hand came up and caressed her hand. He looked her in the eyes._

_"You would sacrafice everything...Everything just to be with me?" He asked. Sakura nodded. _

_"Anything." She said. Sasuke sighed. This was going against the rules...The rules and the LAWS of being a vampire..._

_'I don't want her to get hurt...She can't be with me,...but maybe I can-'_

_"Sasuke?" He looked up into her emerald eyes. He sighed again._

_"Sakura. The only way you can be with me...I have to turn you into a...-"_

_"Vampire...?" She said glancing down at the garden below. Sasuke nodded. _

_"Yes." Sakura turned her head to the side, pulling her hair away from her neck._

_"Bite me." She said. Sasuke felt his fangs throb. Oh how he wanted to bite her neck and drain her of the sweetness that was her delicious blood...'What the FUCK am I thinking...? I can't kill her.' Sasuke moved toward Sakura and held her head in place. Sasuke bent down, fangs elonged, eyes filled with guilt. He bit into her neck and Sakura gasped._

_"A-Ah...Sasuke, too hard..." Sakura whispered. Sasuke stopped for a moment, then continued. He stopped once Sakura started to fall on him. She looked up at him and smiled._

_"I'm g-glad, I get to spend my life with y-you..." She said before she passed out. Sasuke smiled. She was now his. They could have a family and everything._

The film faded and more flicks flashed by her mind. In her mind, Sakura started to see images that were too hard to take in. Her parents funeral...and her...own.

_7 Years Later_

_Sakura let tears fall as she looked down at the wooden coffin's that held her parents dead bodies...She sniffed and looked at Sasuke. His head was turned behind her on her shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around her. He was taking it hard to. But he wouldn't show it. Sakura's parents were like a second family to him. Sure his family was good, but all his father cared about was power and being the best like his brother. Sakura walked up to their coffins, two roses in her hands and set one down on the each. She kneeled down, the pouring rain soaking her dress. Her tears mixed with the rain._

_"Mother...Father...I'm so sorry...If only I-" She choked on a sob. "If only I had been home sooner from Temari's,...I would of...saved you both. I-I...I love you..." She broken down and Sasuke held her tighter. It was her falt, she thought. If only she had been there sooner..._

Another flick passed by, this one filling Sakura with horror and disgust. Her death...her demise.

_A Year Later_

_Sakura tried to keep her eyes open, but the pain was unbearable. Here she lay, in her own pool of blood. Dying...She coughed, blood staining her lips and running down her cheek. She looked at the piece of wood sticking out of her. She was staked. In the chest...She looked up to hear Sasuke calling her name. He was right beside her in a second. He was holding her, trying to get the stake out of her. Sakura cried out in pain and clutched his hand._

_"S-Sasuke," She choked out. "Don't...I'm going to die..." She winced. His eyes widened._

_"Don't say that, Sakura! Your not dying. Not on me!" He looked around, eyes red, fangs bared._

_"Come out you BASTARD!" He yelled. A laugh was heard. A shadow stepped out, still concealed by the darkness. Sasuke growled._

_"You..." He said. Sakura choked, and felt her breathing start to stop. She could only say one more thing before she was drifted off into the light._

_"...Kiss me..." She whispered. Sasuke looked down at her._

_"Sakura...what did you say..." He looked at her. She let a smiled come to her lips._

_"Kiss me...One...last...time..." Sasuke choked on a sob and bent down and kissed her lips. That's when he felt it. Her last breath. Leaving her. He let go and stared at her still form._

_"Sakura...Sakura! Don't die on me! SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. Another laugh was heard. Sasuke turned and let a snarl out._

_"Orochimaru..."_

_Fin_

Sakura awoke with a start, screaming. Sasuke held her down.

"Sakura! Sakura, calm down!" She stopped screaming, and stilled. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her hands were clutching her chest.

"I could feel it...Th-The pain...When I was...-" She cried. Sasuke pulled her into an embrace.

"It felt like forever seeing all...that..." She sniffed.

"You were out for 20 minutes," Sasuke said. "You should have been out for another 3 days or so...I didn't want you to see all that horrible..." Sasuke trailed off. Sakura nodded and got up out of his embrace.

"I...I just need some air...I'll be back in." Sakura wobbled out of the room. She looked to see that Konan was no longer waiting. She was gone. Sakura gritted her teeth. She walked down the stairs and out to the patio. She saw that it was already getting dark. She sighed and sat on a step.

In his room, Sasuke put his head in his hands and groaned. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the week long update. D: School kept me busy. Thanyou guys for the reviews though. That brightened my day. I liked them very much. :) I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucked...Dx<strong>** or it was confusing. As the story progresses, it will be more clearer I assure you. **

**-**_**WhiteRoseKonan**_


	6. Chapter 6

** Bite Marks Chapter 5: The Threat**

* * *

><p>Sakura let the night's breeze whip across her face, her pink pastel locks flowing behind her. She looked up at the sky. The bright stars were out, and the moon was at it's highest. She felt a stinging sensation in her eyes, and knew it was tears. She gritted her teeth together and felt them fall down her cheeks. Sakura saw flashes of her memories go through her mind. All her friends...Lied to her...Lied about being something impossible...<em>unreal.<em> She got to her feet and walked out of the garden and out the gate. She didn't know where she was going, but until she got her mind straight and she was away from _them, _then she could think about going back to them and having them apologize.

Sakura rounded a corner and found the park. She ran on the sidewalk, heels clacking on the pavement and tears flying off her face. She felt utterly betrayed about her friends lying to her, let alone _Sasuke._ She stopped at an alley entrance, and put her hand on the wall. She evened her breathing. A fast cold rush of wind swept by her and she gasped. Her hands were pinned against the wall and she grimaced. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"So, he chose _you_?" The voice cackled. She didn't recognize it. "Such a weakling. You, must have some purpose for Sasuke to pick you. Sakura Haruno." He spat. Sakura looked up. The person had a long black trench coat on, and an orange swirl mask. Her eyes widened. Who the fuck was _this!_

"W-Who are y-you...?" Sakura stuttered, her face in terror. The stranger chuckled.

"I'm your worst nightmare...!" Before Sakura knew it, she was in a world unknown to her. The sky was a mixture of red and black. All around her was blood. Her eyes widened. Where was she? A bright light shot out, and engulfed her into darkness.

_The darkness...It was all around her. The sky was a sickly blood red. Screams were heard, and Sakura sharply turned her head. She gasped as tears came to her eyes. It was Sasuke. He was covered in blood and he just killled...Sakura let out a scream at who's body she saw. He had just killed Konan...She ran up to him, ready to see if this was real. Just when her fingertips were about to touch him, he disappeared into black flames. Her eyes widened._

_"S-Sa-Sasuke!" She yelled. _

_*drip...*_

_*drop...*_

_Sakura looked up, and choked on a scream. Blood dripped on her face. The bodies of her friends were suspended above her. Sakura screamed and turned to run, only to bump into a hard chest. She looked and saw bleeding red with black tomoes looking back at her. She backed up and tripped. She crawled backwards, her eyes wide and her face in terror._

_"You b-bastard...You killed them! You-"_

_"Now feel the power of the sharingan." Her eyes dilated, and Sakura couldn't move. She found herself strapped down on a table, her wrists and ankles bound tightly by leather straps. She gasped as pain shot through her chest. She looked down to see a sword was thrust into her chest. Blood trickled down her mouth. Sakura turned her head, and was met with steel black eyes. _

_"He will kill everybody you love, you stupid girl," He smirked. "I will give you these nightmares till you realize he is a true monster."_

_Sakura coughed, her eyes squeezed in pain. _

_"W-Who are...you!" She yelled. The person cackled._

_"Madara Uchiha..."_

Madara let the girl go, and Sakura slid down the wall, her face unresponsive, her eyes glazed over. Sakura fell over in a heap, her hair covering her face. Madara bent down and stroked her cheek.

"Soon, you will be mine." Then he disappeared.

XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke ran down the sidewalk, looking for Sakura.

"Sakura! Where are you damnit!" He yelled. Sasuke stopped and breathed heavily. _'Where could she possibly be? I should be able to sense her! Damnit this fucked up!' _Sasuke took a step around the corner and stopped frozen in his tracks. A hand was laying outside of an alley and strands of pink hair could be shown. Sasuke's eyes widened. He ran over to the alley and looked to see Sakura dazed. He shook her.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" He yelled. She didn't move. He picked her up in his arms and ran with his vampiric speed to the only place he could think of.

Naruto's...

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me...X: This was a filler chapter, meaning why it was so short. To make a better explanation so nobody is confused, Madara put Sakura into a Tsukuyomi sort of trance. Even though I know he doesn't use Tsukuyomi at all other than Sasuke and Itachi, he will in this story. Sorry for the shortness, but I had to make a filler for the real start of the plot. Cookies for each review please. :3 <strong>

**-**_**WhiteRoseKonan**_


End file.
